The invention relates to a device for pivotally connecting two stabilization parts belonging to a fixing device for bones to a bone-fixing element.
An osteosynthetic fixing device for connecting a fixing element, such as a pedicle screw with a longitudinal member, is known. This known fixing device is suitable as a plate/screw system, as an external or internal fixator, and particularly for fixing a spinal column. It has an articulated connection between the fixing element and the longitudinal member, comprising a connecting element with a completely open, spherically configured cavity and an elastically expandable clamping element with a spherical outer wall with a complementary, spherically configured cavity. The fixing element has a conical element abutting the anchoring segment in the bones that can be screwed into the bone. The conical segment can be wedged into an inner cone in the clamping element, whereby the clamping element is radially expanded and secured in the cavity. The mounting device for the longitudinal member in the connecting element is realized by a borehole, with its axis running transversely to the central axis of the fixing element. Such a device, however, permits only the connection of two objects. If three or more have to be connected, the system fails.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to create a connection between a bone-fixing element and two longitudinal members, whereby the angles of the two members can be adjusted individually and attached to the bone-fixing element. This makes it possible to build on a multi-segmental fixation system sequentially, from one object to the other.